


Iris

by LiliacDePruna



Category: Brawlhalla (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Old fic so its kinda bad, Oof ouch owie my heart, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliacDePruna/pseuds/LiliacDePruna
Summary: A Nix/Jiro fluff oneshot based on the song Iris by The Goo-Goo Dolls.
Relationships: Nix/Jiro
Kudos: 1





	Iris

Jiro had always felt like he missed something in his old life. Someone he could be attached to and they wouldn’t shove him away. Arriving in Valhalla was a new start for him, and that’s when he met Nix, the freelance reaper. He loved listening to her stories about how she took up jobs with the Underworld King Osiris and the antics that ensued. She seemed to be the light that brightened up his shadowy, dull world. It wasn’t until he got badly injured in a 1v1 round of the tournament with a familiar face that was new to Valhalla, Jaeyun, that he didn’t know how worried Nix would be about a nobody like him.   
“Jiro...why didn’t you go to Doctor Kensley about this?” Nix would ask, seeing how bruised and bloodied the shogun was from the mercenary’s greatsword. “...I didn’t want to worry anyone. I didn’t want to worry you,” He said, looking down at the ground in shame. Cupping his cheek, Jiro would look up at her, eyes filled with worry and tears. “I have been ever since we met. You always look so tired and when you get out of fights, you don’t even go to the office...what’s wrong?” Jiro’s eyes widened. That was a question he always feared. He was always taught to keep his feelings to himself. “Erm...could we...go back to my place to talk about this?” Nix would nod.   
Jiro’s little apartment was quite clean, besides any parts of the broken shadow chain on the floor from his scythe repairs. He didn’t even own much besides basic furniture and the necessities. Nix didn’t mind, all she wanted was to make sure her friend was alright. “Lay down, I’ll fix you up if you don’t do it yourself,” She said, searching for any first aid materials, “Now we can talk. What’s wrong?” Jiro flinched. “...I don’t think I’ve told you how much I’ve seen when I was...down there on Earth.”  
“How so?”  
“...I’ve...I’ve seen so much, I…” Nix could hear his voice crack under all the memories that came rushing back. “I don’t deserve you...I don’t deserve coming here to Valhalla...I should’ve been sent to Terminus at this rate, with all the death I’ve caused…” He finally broke, sobbing. The reaper decided not to continue searching and try something else instead. Hearing the shogun collapse on the bed in the one bedroom apartment, she’d walk over and...just hold his hand. It was calloused, but not as much as hers. He’d look up at her in bewilderment, “W...what are you..?”  
“I’m holdin’ your hand. Have you...not experienced that?”  
“No...I’ve never experienced any physical contact like that. At all.”   
It broke her heart that someone as wonderful as him had never even gotten love in his life. “We’ll go slow, alright? C’mon, easy now…” He slowly sat up, calming down as he felt Nix’s arms around him. “There, sweetheart...breathe in...breathe out…” His breathing was so shaky from just bursting into tears, and as he slowly came to his senses...he was dozing off against Nix’s chest. Nix would sigh, happy that Jiro actually told her about everything. “...god, you’re so sweet...but so troubled…I’ll still be here, darling...no matter what.”


End file.
